Heartfelt Reunion
by justcasual2u
Summary: Something from Kim's past haunts her and running into the PR reunion by accident she gets forced to confront it. First fic be gentle.
1. Lara

Disclaimer: If I owned the power rangers or anything related to them I'd be rich. Since I'm not I guess I don't own them.

A/N: Advice is nice. Just don't flame. If you like it please review and I'll see how far this will go.

Thomas Oliver held his hands in his pocket, keeping behind the others. He looked around and noticed just how enormous the gymnasium was. No one was training since the Pan Globals had just finished up a week past which made the gym seem larger. This was a rare occasion. Normally the gym was closed off to everyone except immediate family but today the gymnasts could invite their friends and other family members to help them pack up or just visit since some were staying in preparation for a smaller tournament. It was supposed to be a reward since their team took home the most medals.

No matter how hard he tried to tell himself this trip wouldn't affect him, he was feeling the opposite. He hated the gym. He hated Florida. It took the one person he truly loved and cared about and made her betray him. He knew it was silly since it was him who encouraged her to go but he couldn't help feeling it.

They approached the room.

"Shit!"

**Earlier**

"Oh my god! I'm so nervous! Tommy's coming!" Kim exclaimed in a frantic voice, plopping down on the bed half dressed.

"So are the others," Lara Daniels added, trying to make Kim feel better.

"That's of no consolation. I mean what happened in Angel Grove was so awkward and them coming here will be even more awkward. I can't run away. Mainly due to their taking me back to Angel Grove and my not returning to Florida; I wouldn't have anywhere to run."

The taller brunet walked over to Kim. "Here," she said handing Kim a coral colored bra.

"How'd that get over there? My stuff is over here. Oh well." Kim mused, putting it in her bag.

Lara shrugged and turned to the mirror to apply rose colored lipstick.

"Listen Kim, you're not in love with this guy anymore so what does it matter? I mean come on it's not like he's gonna make a scene with your other friends here. From what I've heard he's a pretty decent guy. Even I would date him."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Lara it's not like that. I never said I didn't love him."

"-But you didn't ever say you did. That letter was harsh even for me."

Kim sighed beginning to button her blouse. "I know. The thing is I didn't mean for the letter to come out that way. It was only after I had sent it that I realized how stupid I was. And seeing him with Kat didn't make me feel any better."

Turning from the mirror, Lara walked over and kissed Kim flat on the lips.

Stunned, Kim stared at Lara, eyes wide, unable to make out what was going on. She holds her hands up, flapping them frantically after the kiss begins to linger.

"Knock, knock- Sis are you in there?" Jason called out, as the door knob turns.

Kim tried desperately to push Lara away from her but failed to in time for all her friends to see her and Lara kissing.

"Shit!"

**Present**

Kim finally succeeds in pushing Lara away and stares at them.

_Oh my god what just happened? Is this real? No, it's a dream! _

"Did you guys just see that?" She asks, feeling herself begin to shake.

"You tongue wrestling with another girl? Yeah," Rocky replies idiotically yet somewhat intrigued.

She looks down and returns to her stuff, throwing everything into her case.

"Kim, you wanna tell us something?" Jason asks weirded out.

"No-" she says avoiding his gaze.

_Damn, I have to get out of here._

"Kim, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Lara says, trying to apologize.

She shakes her head, her face becoming flushed as tears form.

"Just leave."

"Kim?"

Receiving no answer from Kim, Lara runs out, as Kim stands there staring at the ground.

"Kim are you okay?" Kat asks, moving in.

Kim steps back, tears falling.

_I bet you're just loving this._

"Just go away."

Seeing the rose colored smudge on her lips in the mirror across the room, she touches them, horrified and wipes it quickly away with the end of her sleeves.

_She kissed me?_

"Kim-"

"Get the hell away," she says numbly, cutting Billy off.

Tommy walks in with confusion plastered on his handsome face, staring at Kim.

"Kim?"

She turns to Jason, embarrassed.

"I want to go home."


	2. Four years later and a reunion

Disclaimer: Nothing power ranger related belongs to me. Only the plot and Lara.

A/N: Just a warning. This story is a bit insane. I wanted the SPD characters in it so I kind of altered the ranger universe. I can't think of anything else to really warn you about so enjoy! Don't forget to post a review. Remember first timer. I need all the support I can get so I can possibly finish this story.

**Four Years Later: First P.R. reunion**

"You're telling me that Kim Hart, the first pink power ranger-not to mention a very attractive girl, left Tommy Oliver, the most legendary ranger of all time, for another girl. How ironic," Leo laughed, taking a swig from his beer.

"She's gay! But she's so damn hot!" Wes yelled before getting hit by all of them. "Ow! Sorry, but it's true. She kind of reminds me of Jen."

Eric pat his friend on the back. "Life sucks doesn't it."

"Hey, I don't know about all of you but lesbians are pretty hot," Rocky said, taking a bite out of his grease-drenched cheeseburger.

The others sighed, agreeing with him.

"Wait! What's a lesbian?" Andros asked, perplexed.

They all stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shane and Connor shouted getting stares from the other rangers nearby in their color-coded groups.

"Yeah, I want to know what a lesbian is too," Auric added in his human form.

T.J. sighed, shaking his head. "A lesbian is a woman who likes another wo- Tommy! Jason! Good to see you!" T.J. yells standing up, walking to greet them.

Jason raised a brow, sitting down. "Good to see you too. What were you guys just talking about?"

Tommy sat down beside him, taking some of Rocky's carrot sticks from his side wing platter.

"What? What do you mean what we were just talking about?" Cole posed, putting his hands tackily on his sides.

Tommy looked at him amused, crunching on the carrots, causing Cole to wince.

"Okay I give it up. We were talking about-"

T.J. covered Cole's mouth, smiling. "Not so easily, Oliver. How about we discuss this over a game of pool?"

Tommy shrugged. "Whatever but I'm still going to kick your asses afterwards."

Connor slammed his fist on the table. "Damn."

Tommy and the others stared at him.

"Damn, Tommy what'd you do to him?" Jack asked, amused. "I should try it on my squad."

"Hey who is that?" Carter asked, looking over at the pond.

"Who is what-" Tommy started turning around.

"Kimberly!" Jason exclaimed standing up.

The petite brunet stood at the rim of the pond chucking rocks at the small lake, watching them skip against the clear, slippery surface. Her hair was a near amber color with its highlights and bound in loose curls, pulled back into a ponytail. It was obviously longer, stopping just past the small of her back. Her skin was an even golden complexion in the sunlight but despite her goddess-like appeal, her presence spoke volumes in superiority. She wore a light pink blouse under a black pinstriped vest which stopped shortly over coordinating trousers and stiletto heeled boots.

"Kimberly!"

She turned to the sound of her name and smiled at its source.

"Jason!"

She ran towards him, getting picked up in a bear hug.

"Down, down-" She gasped, as he squeezed the life from her.

Obeying he stepped back to look her over. "Wow, my little sister has grown up."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. What are you doing here? I thought you stayed in L.A."

He smiled. "I do. Kim welcome to the first Power Ranger Reunion."

Her smile faded when she realized what he had said. She turned around to see small groups of people heading her way.

"Wait a minute. Kim, you live in New Zealand. You said you couldn't make it. What are _you _doing here?"

_Shit._

"Job interview. It kind of went bad, though," she said scrunching up her nose.

"How so?" Zack said, walking over to hug her.

"I didn't show up."

"Oh," Rocky replied. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's actually you!" Syd said running over and staring at Kim in awe.

"Rookie?" Kim asked them, getting enveloped into a hug by the other pink ranger.

"Rookie," Jason simply stated.

"Hey," Syd said defensively, hitting Jason. "You're like my idol. I've always wanted to be like you ever since the beginning. Tell her Skye!"

"She's always wanted to be like you since the beginning," he said uninterested. "How about something more interesting? You, me, Ernie's. Heard they just opened up."

"Hello, I just met you," Kim said amused.

"And you're not her type," Connor said matter-of-factly.

She stared at Connor for a moment. "Never mind."

"Kim, you're a fashion icon for women everywhere minus the spandex past. We have got to talk. Get something started. You know we pinks have to stick together," Syd practically shouted.

"Sure, whatever," Kim replied staring at the men in red laughing at Syd's statement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Hunter said bubbling over with laughter and hysterical tears.

"Kim ignore them," Aisha said, glaring at them. "Why didn't you go to your job interview?"

Kim sighed. "Got kind of scared. I think the receptionist has a crush on me."

Their laughter erupted in the background.

"Cute?"

"How about cross-dresser? Wait a minute 'Sha. What is so damn funny?" Kim yelled.

Jack, bowled over laughing and Wes held onto a tree for support.

"Wait a sec- Whew! The fact that you're gay and a gay receptionist just hit on you and you're scared is a very interesting situation," Leo spit out.

Jason glared at them and Tommy stood confused.

"What?" Tommy and Kim both raised.

Kim could feel her cheeks burn. "Who said the receptionist was gay? Who said I was gay?"

They all pointed at Rocky.

"Hey! I did not!"

_I think I'm going to be sick._

"I have to go," she muttered before running off.

"Kim!" Jason called after her.

"You!" Aisha shouted, glaring at Rocky.

"I was drunk!"

"My idol is gay. I just said she should be the fashion icon for women everywhere," Syd said plopping down on the grass. "Minus the spandex past." She began to cry, while Zee comforted her.

"I just hit on her," Skye said looking at his hands as if he'd had blood on them.

"You're all fucking idiots!" Aisha screamed. "Kim. Is. Not. Gay!"

"Besides even if she was, who are you to judge her," Kat added in her rich Aussie accent.

Syd looked up at her. "I used to hate you but I think you're my new idol."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned to Tommy.

"If Kim's not gay than how come she was making out with that other girl at the gym. And how come we never saw her new boyfriend? I'm confused."

"Shut the hell up Rocky!" Jason growled.

"And I thought you couldn't stick your foot any far up your mouth," Aisha sighed sadly, staring at him as if he was a hopeless cause. "I'm going after Kim."

Jason nodded. "Good, she must be devastated." He turned to Tommy who was holding his stomach. "Bro are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

"Kim?"

"Go away."

"Kim I'm sorry. Really I am," Aisha declared, grabbing hold of the other girl.

"Of what? That your boyfriend's a jackass or that everyone thinks I'm a dyke."

"Kim you're not a dyke. Why are you so upset by this? Wasn't it you who said no one has the right to judge the apple but God himself… Come on Kim."

"So the worms are as beautiful as diamonds and the blemishes are purer than untainted water."

"There you go. And we both know we can't help the fact that Rocky's not all there."

"I know but sometimes I fear that turns you on about him."

Aisha grinned.

"I retract my statement. Don't give me that look."

"We both know he's hot."

"No, you think he's hot. Tommy's cuter."

"Whatever hater."

Kim scoffed. "I don't have to hate-"

"Than ask him out."

"No. Hell no!"

"Fine then. Let him think you left him for another woman. With Rocky's big mouth I'm sure he knows all the sordid little details of how Lara jammed her tongue in your cute little mouth."

Kim closed her ears.

"La la la la la la la. I can't fucking hear you," Kim giggled as Aisha tried to pry her hands away from her ears.

Kim put her hands down and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You know I could never understand it. I couldn't see the signs that my roommate had a crush on me."

"Wrong word. How 'bout obsession. You did say that day she returned your bra to you, right?"

Kim nodded.

"Kim that's fucking nauseating. I think you don't give yourself much credit on your charming abilities. I mean this girl even helped you write the letter."

"Exactly! She was even dating a guy at the time and then right after I sent the letter she dumped him so she could 'suffer like me.' That fucking bitch!"

"Good thing she's not here now. I fear for her."

"Shut up Aisha. You do not know how many nightmares I've had of her. The humiliation she put me through."

"Damn. All over one simple moment of curiosity."

"No, because she was a lusting psycho-freak pig."

"Wow heavy on the name calling."

"Well she deserves more than that. She ruined my life. She talked me into hurting the one person I loved most."

"Tommy. Why don't you tell him everything that happened? He'll understand."

"No and I highly doubt it. Sometimes it's best to love people from afar."

"I wish your girlfriend thought like that."

"Don't call her my girlfriend and I wish she had too."


	3. Lara Revisited

**Disclaimer: I only own Lara and the plot, Disney owns the rest.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I appreciate them and please keep them coming. Enjoy!**

He wretched once more into the garbage can, taking the napkin and mouthwash from Katherine.

Gargling he spit into the can, wiping the spittle from his mouth.

"Why didn't any one ever tell me?"

"Uh-"

"Don't. How ironic is this? I'm half in love with my gay ex."

"Tommy, um, you don't even know if she's really gay. I mean she and Aisha are uh, close and Aisha said she wasn't gay," Tanya said poorly in Kim's defense.

"That's what she wants you to think! They're best friends! Of course Aisha would cover up for Kim."

_No wonder I never saw another guy._

"Well, Dr. O who can blame you. Kim is pretty hot."

Tommy glared at Connor, who cowered behind Kat.

"Man, I have got to figure out how you do that," Jack mused aloud.

Zee rolled her eyes. "As if it'd ever work with you."

He glared at her and she glared back. "Damn, it didn't work."

"Jason, you knew about this, didn't you?" Tommy asked, stilling himself for his closest friend's answer.

"Yeah, I did. Listen Tommy, I think you're overreacting. I mean she didn't kiss Lara back. It seemed like a mistake by the looks of it-"

"I can't believe you're siding with her. A mistake is spraining my ankle or burning myself on the iron, not fucking kissing another guy."

"Well, I hope so cause I don't think I could stay around you in fear of that happening, Dr. O," Ethan said absentmindedly. "Shit, I didn't mean it! -Well, I did but- Help!" He shouted cowering behind Kira.

Kira pushed him away. "Hey, don't put me in the middle of it. Go hide behind someone else."

"Hey, how does he do that?" Skye asked pointing at Ethan.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," Jack said, squinting his eyes as if trying to see something small or not there.

"Hey, me too," Bridge exclaimed, receiving stares.

Aisha and Kim returned and the gang became silent.

"Hey Oliver," Kim greeted, somewhat redeemed.

"Hey Kim, where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh she's in Kentucky with her parents. I would introduce you to her but then again she's not here."

_That wiped the smile off his face._

Syd fainted. "OMG it's true."

"Wait you are gay," Hunter asked, disappointment written on his face.

Kim leaned in and raised a brow, as if in suspicion of something. "I don't know, am I? Damn, it's a bloody conspiracy."

"Right, Watson," Aisha added teasingly.

"Hey, I wanted to be Sherlock."

"So are you or are you not gay? A girl's hopes and dreams are on the line," Syd demanded, propping herself off the ground on her elbows.

Kim smiled.

_I can clear it up now or I can play with them._

"I'm bi."

"You're what?" All of them asked, including Aisha, staring at her.

"I'm bi. Later. Gone. See ya. Catch ya on the flip side. Outta here. Adios. Ciao. Good bye," Kim teased, leaving them with a cliff hanger.

"Wait, she's gay," Ashley asked, perplexed herself.

"No she's not," Tori confirmed. "She was eyeing you Blake."

"You're both wrong, she's bi. Whatever the hell that is," Maya interjected.

They all stood there confused while Aisha laughed at them.

"That is so wrong 'Sha," Adam glared, shaking his head. "She told you didn't she?"

Aisha shook her head. "No, she didn't. But listen to yourselves. You're arguing about Kimberly Hart's sexual preference."

Some of them laughed while the others stood dazed.

"Kim's brilliant, I have to hand it to her. No one else could get a congregation of morphenomenal beings bewildered other than her," Billy said, leaning against a tree.

"If Billy said it than it must be true," Tanya shrugged.

"But I still hope she's straight. At least then I'll at least have some chance of scoring a date with her," Skye thought aloud.

Aisha scoffed. "You can dream. She's taken."

"So it's true she is gay," Kai queried.

"No, she's bi. She said so," Maya stated.

"No she was saying goodbye. And bi is the same thing as gay," Taylor cut in.

"See I would have known that if someone would have just told me what bi meant! And what the hell does gay mean!" Maya screamed, causing a few pedestrians to stare.

They all groaned.

"Here we go again," Kira sighed.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

Jason went to answer the knocking at his hotel room door.

"Yeah," he answered, opening the door with his shirt open.

Aisha pushed the door open roughly and sat on his unmade bed.

"We have to do something about this Kim problem and we both know sure as hell she's not gay. She's stalling. She's afraid to face her problems so she'll play with us until she leaves."

"So that's why there's so many cliffhangers?" Jason said sarcastically. "I know. Kim's being a pain. I think it's mostly because of Tommy. So we're going to lock them in a room together and-"

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed, excited.

"What? I didn't even finish."

"Just listen dumbass."

* * *

"You what!" Tommy yelled, drenched, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Man, how stupid am I to think you wouldn't get angry if I told you while you were still in the shower. -Listen Tommy, it's not as bad as you think. She's gay, so it's perfect. We save money-"

"I'll pay for her room myself. What about the hotel she was already staying at?" Tommy asked cutting Adam off.

"We felt it'd be best if she was at a hotel where she knew someone so she'd be comfortable-"

"Comfortable! Comfortable my ass!"

"Tommy calm down! What about all that Tai Chi and all those katas you do?"

"Kim came! -Adam, let me pay for her room! Don't put me through this torture! This is worse than losing my powers to Zedd or turning evil! This is cruel! And I bet Mesogog and King Mondo and every villain I've ever had to fight is laughing at me right now and Adam you're an accomplice to them! You're helping them destroy me," Tommy shouted glaring at Adam, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

Adam stared at Tommy like he'd gone mental. "Tommy, you've overreacting." Releasing Tommy's hold on him, he backed towards the door. "Listen I'm going to go. And Tommy?"

"What!"

"You might want to get yourself some help."

"I'll consider that after I've killed you."

"Okay, I'm leaving. Later, bro. Pray that Kim's straight."

_You don't know how hard I do._

Soft knocks were heard at his door.

"What is it!"

"Room Service," a soft female voice came floating in on the other side.

"Oh," he replied softly, rushing to open the door.

"Is Tommy Oliver in the room," a tall brunet woman called out seductively.

"Hey you," Tommy said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"You're getting me all wet."

"That was the plan," he laughed nuzzling her.

The woman laid down on the bed and brought him down on her as they engaged in a deep kiss.

* * *

"Hello?" Kim called out sweetly. "Knock, knock? Anyone here?"

Sighing, she pulled her hood back on her raincoat. "Room all to myself."

Placing her luggage by the door, she took her jacket off and went into the bathroom. She squirt some soap on her hands from a dispenser in her pocket and hummed 'Jane Says', sweetly.

Turning on the hot water faucet, she ran her hands through the water before a scream broke lose.

She turned around and her back hit the bathroom mirror, shocked. Tommy and his girlfriend screamed, jumping out the shower. Kim stared at them in horror. "Oh my F-ing Cheesecakes!" She took out her pepper spray and sprayed Tommy and his girlfriend before running out. Freaked out, She picks up the phone and speed-dials security.

"Security! There's been a break in-"

Tommy blindly walks out of the bathroom nude.

"Dammit Kim!"

"Uh, never mind! Sorry! Big mistake," she exclaims quickly, hanging up the phone.

Tommy walks around naked for sometime before she makes herself look away.

"Uh, Tommy you might want to cover up."

"Kim, you fucking sprayed me and my girlfriend. Good job!"

"Here honey," the woman from the bathroom calls out, as she exits with a robe and a damp towel. Walking directly over to him, she hands him the rag in which he immediately puts on his burning eyes.

Kim apologizes again, trying to not upset him. She turns back around to face them and tries to apologize to his female friend but fails to since the woman hides her face.

"Listen, know that I am really sorry. It's just I thought I was alone and you two scared the shit out of me."

"Kim you can stop apologizing already. Lara are you okay?"

The woman nods.

"Really, you seem-"

"I'm good."

Kim leans over to see the woman's face but fails since the woman covers her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asks which unnerves Tommy.

"Kim stop trying to hit on my girlfriend."

Kim laughs. "I only want to know if she's alright besides there are plenty of single women out there. Stop whining."

"I'm not whining. You were trying to hit on her."

"Oh you're so obnoxious. Don't be jealous if I look better than you."

"What?"

"You heard what I said," she said, playfully glaring at him, though she doubted he knew she was playing.

"You do not look better than me."

"Oh, yes I do, Oliver."

"Do not."

"You sound like a pathetic little child. Accept reality, you will never be prettier than me," Kim argued.

"Lara who's prettier- ugh, I mean who looks better?"

Lara uncovered her face. "Definitely Kim."

Kim's face turned from playful to mortified. "You!"

"Hey Kim, so you're gay," Lara laughed.

The shock from his girlfriend's answer had not yet wore off when he saw how comfortable Lara was with Kim.

"You bitch- you!" Kim could hardly get any words out.

"Wait you two know each other?" Tommy asked, creeped out yet enthralled in a way.

"Yeah, Kim and I used to go out," Lara said with creepy ease.

"No we didn't. You fucking kissed me! You tricked me! Why do you look like me?"

"Kim she doesn't look like you and Lara what do you mean you and Kim used to go out?"

Lara ignored him, looking at Kim. "Oh, this. This is nothing. I mean the doctor said he couldn't do anymore. Kind of ran out of money."

"Wait a minute- You got surgery to look like Kim. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Kim don't you love it. At first I didn't know what was wrong with me. You were so perfect and you had the perfect boyfriend. Here I am thinking about you all the time and then it turns out I'm in love with you."

Kim screamed and ran out the door.

"Wait a fucking moment! We nearly just had sex!"

Lara looked at him sympathetically. "Why do you think I was interested in you? You were Kim's boyfriend. I wanted what she had but now that she's gay. I don't have to have a disconnected love triangle."

He stared at her completely freaked out. "You're fucking crazy."

"Wait, Kim!" Lara called out, running out of the room in pursuit of Kim.

"Wait a minute, this bitch is crazy. Kim!" Tommy yelled, desperately putting on clothes to follow them.

* * *

Kim ran downstairs in the lobby where Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Jason were sitting.

"Aisha!"

Aisha looked up to see Kim running her way. "Kim what's wrong? What did that asshole say to you!"

"Not Tommy," she gasped out of breath. "Lara."

"What? Wait a minute! Lara, as in bitch you're mad at Lara," Aisha said looking back the way Kim had come.

Kim nodded her head frantically. "Yeah, she's Tommy's girlfriend. She's gotten surgery to look like me and she still likes me. She's in love with me."

Jason and the others stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"So this means you're not gay?" Rocky asked thoughtlessly before getting hit by Aisha.

"Shut up baby. Kim, did you say Lara is Tommy's girlfriend?"

Kim nodded, trying to calm down.

"They were in the bathroom and then I came. I thought no one was there. I turned on the hot water and they screamed and I sprayed them with pepper spray cause I thought it was a robber. And it turns out the bitch tried to turn her face into mine."

"Kim!" Lara screamed, running their way.

Kim's face went pale. "Aisha-"

Aisha stood up and stared down the other woman. "What the hell?"

All of the others noticed the similarities as well, jumping in alarm.

"Kim, that's fucking weird. Is that supposed to be your doppelganger and if it is are we all going to die?" Rocky asked, observing Lara.

"Kim wasn't lying. You're crazy!" Jason shouted, dropping his Sports Illustrated.

"Kim! Watch out she's crazy!" Tommy yelled running into the lobby barefoot and disheveled.

Lara was completely calm and only looked at Kim, despite the other commotion.

"Kim I love you."

Kim jumped on the couch, trying to keep away from her. "You're crazy and I don't love you. You freak me out."

Lara sighed as if in another world of extreme ecstasy. "You are really beautiful, you know. And you're so sweet and kind-"

"Stop it! I can get downright ugly and kick your ass. Stop talking about me that way."

"Tommy did not know what he had. I mean he didn't even know you were lying in your letter. He didn't truly love you. He didn't come after you. He hardly wrote or called and I hated to see you so sad. Kim, I can make you happy."

"I'm not even gay."

"You're not," a couple of the others who had just came in said.

"I am! I mean I'm not. Shut up!" She closed her eyes and inhaled, contemplating.

"Lara, I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. I'm touched that you love me but I don't feel that way about you. I haven't found the one. My prince or princess charming. I'm still searching."

Tears ran down her face, realizing her love for Kimberly was a lost battle.

"Do you understand?"

"But I really do love you."

"I'm sorry, Lara. I will tell you this though, there is someone out there just as desperate, just as loving as you are, who'll make a better match for you than I ever will or could be."

"You are so sweet, Kim. You're breaking up with me but I don't feel as bad."

"Lara you and Kim never dated," Aisha said flatly, ready to kick her ass.

"Oh Lara, I'm a bitch. And the reason why you don't feel so bad is due to the reality that you never loved me. I was just some idealistic figure you thought you needed to make you happy. I'm not and now that you realize that you can get another face job, I'll even pay for it."

"And I had to let her stay in my room," Tommy muttered sulkily.

"And you can go off to meet your princess charming."

Lara shrugged and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going for a prince charming. Preferably someone like Tommy, who I didn't just creep out."

Tommy gave a fake smile. _At least she has some sense. _"That's nice. I'm flattered but make sure he doesn't have an ex you get your face made over after and that he's not oblivious to your similar facial features."

Lara smiled larger and hugged Tommy. "Now I can see why she loved you so much?"

Tommy gently pushed her away, disgusted.

"Bye Kim. I'll never forget you," Lara said walking off in the robe.

"I hope the hell she does," Kim said under her breath, getting off the couch.

"Oh my god, I'm glad that's over. That bitch is crazy," Tommy says, enlightening them.

"Oh, thanks for the news flash and you should be one to call her that since you date her," Kim retorted.

"Oh, Kimmie the word is dated and the only reason she found any interest in me was because of you and your disconnected love triangle."

"You're sick," she replied, glaring at him.

"That's what your crazy ass girlfriend said and telling by your looks it must have been true. You and your stupid girlfriend must think its funny playing games with me."

"Don't call her my girlfriend and you're not so hot to want to share anyways," Kim snapped, heading back upstairs.

Snickering could be heard in the background as he clenched his fists and bit down on his anger which showed in his bulging veins. "Jason I want a room change."

Jason nodded, apparently sincere. "Go ahead."

Tommy went to the front desk while the others went back to chatting.

"Jason, what about our plan. You can't let him just-"

He held up his hand to silence her, watching Tommy. "I want to hear this."

He watched Tommy walk back over, coolly. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, bro. It's hilarious."

"Tommy what happened?" Aisha queried, wanting to see why Jason was smiling.

"Every room in this hotel and every other hotel within a thirty mile radius is booked because of a baseball game."

"Go Dodgers!" Jason yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"Jason I am this close to ripping your head off."

"Come on bro, where's your sportsmanship. You and Kim will be fine. I love you guys both the same so neither of you can kill the other without my hurting either of you. Cheer up, it's baseball season. There'll be plenty of peanuts and steroids to go around."

Tommy headed back upstairs looking as if he'd been shot.

Aisha laughed, hitting Jason in the shoulder. "Jase, you're mean."

He only shrugged, reclining on the couch. "Even if it means literally locking them both in my trunk until they profess their love for each other, something's gotta give."

"'Sha? What are you and Jason talking about?"

Aisha smiles, walking away, going to Rocky and kissing him full on the lips. "Baseball."

He stands in front of his hotel room door, contemplating his next actions.


	4. Aquitarians believe in Hell

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich. **

**A/N: Sorry for the huge gap in-between. I finally decided I'll do my best and finish it. It's not the original and you'll never see the original but it can be better. We'll see. Enjoy!**

He opens the door, closing it gently behind him. "Kim, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She grunted, squeaking a washcloth over the top of the room's desk.

He held his tongue and tried to not roll his eyes, instead closing them to take in some air. "Well, shouldn't you leave the cleaning to house-keeping? After all that's what they get paid for."

"No wonder you fell for Lara," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen, Tommy these people have to get tired of cleaning at some point. You can not possibly trust me to trust minimum wage maids to scrub _every_ inch of _every_ room after _every_ guest leaves."

_I'm going to kill Jason._ "No, but I trust them to do their job and if they want to get paid they're going to do it nicely."

Kim began to get passionate. "And who determines that? I don't know about you but I've never seen the concierge inspect a room to see if it has been cleaned properly or let alone even cleaned. You're trusting them off of the pure conviction and principle of what's supposed to be done."

"So you carry a can of Clorox everywhere you go, and I'm assuming to disinfect Lara's having been there since you are never sure when she has or haven't? Kim, you're nuts."

"Coming from the guy who couldn't tell his girlfriend had plastic surgery to look like his ex. And no! It's not just Lara okay. There are plenty of filthy, gross people out there. Besides what's the harm in playing it safe?"

He couldn't argue with her there, so he sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to leave the door open. I feel like I can't breathe in here."

Pressing the push-button on the can of Clorox she squinted her face, waving him off. He opened the door and gasped for air. He stood in the hall with his back against the wall, fists clenched. _Can't even be in my own room. It's like she's taking over. Damn you, Jason. This is all your fault._

Aisha sauntered down the hall sweetly, with a smirk on her face. Seeing Tommy she groaned and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, what happened?"

"She's fucking disinfecting our room. Oh and 'Sha she brought her own Clorox. Who does that?"

Aisha smiled. "Apparently Kim does. -Come on Tommy she's not so bad. She's just a little eccentric."

Kim suddenly stepped out. "Oh and Tommy, you're not getting in that bed unless you take at least five showers."

"What!"

Aisha bit her lip, struggling to keep in her laughter.

"Do you want to take more?"

"No! Kim how can you tell me how many showers I'm going to take?"

"Easy, I just did. Tommy you and Lara- Lara! Lara fucking Daniels! With you two propagating everywhere, there is no doubt thousands of little disgusting bacteria on your body. Besides I didn't see you with a condom on earlier. Oh, and I have you know that if she has your child, I will never speak to you again."

"I think I'm going to step in the room," Aisha said, her lips trembling. She closed the door behind her and began laughing hysterically. Kim rolled her eyes hearing her while Tommy reopened and clenched his fists.

"Yeah, like I really care if you talk to me again. In fact I pray she does have my baby." _Oh, God please don't let her have my child. It's just wrong._

Kim glared at him.

"Wait a minute, how do you know I wasn't wearing a condom?"

"Tommy you were running in the nude. Anyone would be able to tell."

"Really?"

"Okay, not anyone."

He became offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it- Ugh, you are so thickheaded. I'm a woman, Tommy and you happened to be- you know."

A smile began to make its way to his lips. "No, I don't know. Why don't you fill me in."

"No!" She crossed her arms across her chest, stubbornly.

"So you aren't gay."

"I never said that."

"But you _are _attracted to me?"

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Yeah, it doesn't," Leo said coming up behind them. He wore a huge grin and was accompanied by TJ and Andros.

Tommy glared at them and they stopped where they were, coming no further. "What do you want?"

"Oh, my red friend, why so hostile?"

_That's it! _Tommy forced a smile on his face. "Nothing," he lied. He coughed out some of the dust that was flying around. "Everything is just peachy. Now excuse me while I go into my room."

Walking into the room, Aisha sat on the desk in the room. "Hey bro, feel any better?"

He forced down his anger and settled for a blank, expressionless face. "What do you think?"

Aisha turned to a smirking Kim. "He'll get over it, sooner or later." Standing up and facing both of them she said, "Now you two play nice. I swear if I get interrupted with Rocky and have to come down here someone is going to get hurt." She opened the door and the others standing outside waved at them before she took her shoe off and threatened to hit them. Aisha returned back to them and smiled. "Now, do you really want to be in the limelight at a PR convention?"

Kim and Tommy stared at each other somewhat agreeing that they wouldn't. Aisha nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll see you two later," she wrapped up, winking at them.

* * *

The room remained silent for some time as Tommy flipped through the channels on digital cable. Kim ignored him as best she could while taking off her lavender shirt.

His eyes subconsciously wandered before he forced them to return to a documentary on plastic surgery. The show's topic happened to be that of breast implants. He quickly turned off the tv hoping to avoid another confrontation.

She could feel his eyes on her and she knew he hated it. Hell, it didn't make her feel any less self-conscious being in this room with him practically stripping.

Inwardly sighing, he turned the tv back on and there it was yet again, the breast implant documentary. He took his time leisurely before changing the channel. His mind began murmuring consistently as he tried to flush it out. _You should tell her, you know you want to. What more do you have to lose? _He sneered, laughing mentally. He thought on his wounded pride and his potentially broken heart. _Why would I give her that power? I'm fine on my own, thank you._

He stood up and faced her in her black and pink panties and bra which somewhere in the back of head screamed Victoria's Secret and some page which he would have probably outright denied. _Damn it, Rocky!_

She didn't glare at him but returned a tired gaze. "Turn around."

He closed his eyes. "Is this better?"

"Somewhat. What do you want?"

"Kim we really need to talk. I don't want to feel this way anymore."

She sat on the bed and pulled of her socks. "Can we hold this off until tomorrow? I kind of need a shower and some much needed sleep."

"Kim it's 4:30."

"I'm still heavily jet lagged."

"Kim, I think I may still be in love with you."

Silence. He opened his eyes and saw her shocked expression. He looked down at the floor avoiding her eyes before returning to them. "See. We need to talk."

* * *

The others sat in the dim light of the youth center laughing from the accounts of that day's events. "How could he not see she was gay? I mean it's really not that hard to see if a girl is interested in you or not." By this time all of the non-Earth inhabitants were very familiar and up-to-date with the lingo of the planet.

Ashley shook her head at the humanoid man whom she was confused about at that point. "Andros, are you done picking on Tommy yet?"

"No, hardly. Tommy's the guy you think who has everything figured out and the girl. Yet the one girl he has leaves him for another girl and he manages to end up with the one girl he got dumped for." Andros laughed along with some of the others, downing the rest of his beer.

"Yeah, it must suck," Wes added, laughing, agreeing with Andros.

"You would be one to talk Wes," Cassie shot.

TJ, Conner, Carter, and Leo cracked up in the back while Eric pat his friend on the back.

"You guys have no sense of propriety. I'm ashamed that me or any of the others had to serve under any of you. You're sitting here laughing when that Lara girl could have hurt someone. She's a sociopath and I fear for anyone who happens to fall victim to her next."

"Kelsey, I think you're over exaggerating. I mean, you should have seen her. That was the face of a beautiful, perfectly heterosexual woman with whom an admirer had gotten too close for comfort. I mean if Lara were a guy Kim would have just let her down like she did Tommy," Sky teased, slapping hands with TJ.

The guys started up again.

"You guys are so mean. You're just jealous that Tommy had Kim and you didn't," Syd argued, pouting.

"You're not going to go all Lara Daniels on us, right?" Justin asked, worry spreading on his face.

"No. I'm just saying that Tommy is a single guy and he isn't incredibly short or butt-face ugly and any girl in her right mind is going to try to go after him," she replied, sucking the strawberry goodness from her straw.

Zee just stared at her friend, amazed. "Syd in our time Tommy is old enough to be your great-great granddad. That's disgusting."

Syd shrugged. "Well are we in our time? Zee, I mean think about it. Our time portal is destroyed and our existence has merged with that of this universe. Why would I waste my time worrying about how old he would have been when I can see how old he is?"

Zee nodded reading into what she was saying. "Oh… I get what you're saying. But it's still not like you getting with him is even probable. Besides you're a pink. He'll run from you the first chance he gets." She nodded staring out in genuine captivity. "Yeah. You'll remind him of his ex and all that pink will make him want to puke. But me, however…" She flashed a grin at Syd who was so appalled she couldn't even make a comeback so sat there defeated.

Aurico shook his head as he downed the ninth Aquafina he had that day. He felt faintly homesick but there was no way he was going to miss this. This was the most scandalous thing he'd ever witnessed and taken part in. He couldn't help but be intrigued.

"You all are going to go to hell. How can you sit here and talk about Kimberly and Tommy's mishaps when it is very evident that there is something wrong with them. It seems to me Kimberly is scared and Tommy's full of himself. They're perfect for each other. Someone should try and get them back together."

The others remained quiet and some surprised to hear him say more than a ten word sentence.

"Wait, Aquitarians believe in Hell," Kai queried.


	5. Spitfire

**A/N: Long awaited but finally here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" She asked now donning a robe but not failing to cover her cleavage.

He sat down quickly on the bed staring at the carpet, and shook it off. "Nothing."

"Okay, um, room service should be here pretty soon with a new set of sheets and towels. So listen out."

He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. She glared at him as he picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels once more. _He didn't just say what I think he did? He couldn't have._

Zoning out, her mind racked furtively. She looked back at him, staring at the back of his head. She slipped out of her robe and bent down to grab her suitcase, heaving it onto the stripped bed. Unzipping it she threw out all of her clothes somewhat messily. She knew he was now watching her and that's what she counted on. She did her best not to blush, she was playing with fire. Something she tried for so long to curtail and now there she was kindling it. She forcibly closed her reasonably sized bag, her slender petite body showing off its subtle muscles and refined features in the room's dim light.

He swore he could feel himself starting to sweat. Suddenly an ice cold shower- lots of them didn't sound so bad. He fixed his head on the television and turned the station back to the breast implant documentary. _Alright, Kim. How comfortable do you feel about your cup size?_

Kim sauntered over to the room's drawer placed under the TV and opened it, blocking Tommy's view of the screen. She went through great pains to meticulously fold her clothes in such a neat fashion to even make Martha Stewart envious. She glanced back at him and looked innocent enough. "Am I in your way? Are you watching this?"

He couldn't glare at her or do anything for that matter. For a moment all he did was stare before he tried to assert some self control and stood up and looked away. "Uh, no. Not anymore. -I mean, I was."

She flashed him a charming smile. One that almost looked sincere. "Oh, okay. Let me get out of your way then."

He held up his hand. "No, no, I'm fine, I was just on my way out." His eyes skirted around her body as he backed from her.

She tilted her head still feigning innocence. "Really?" She glanced back at the infomercial and smirked. "Do you think that _I_ should get a boob job?"

He looked at her warily, uncertain to answer. _She did notice._ "No."

"Are you fascinated by them?" She posed inquisitively with a tinge of spunk.

"By what?"

She pointed to her breasts. "These. You know they're not much. Not like I mind. But Kat has really nice ones, why don't you go ogle hers. At least with her you'll get somewhere."

His confusion began to spike. "What?"

She cupped her cleavage with both hands and raised them in her flirty and sensual black and pink brassiere. Her hair fell slightly over her face, making her all the more enticing. Biting her lower lip, her dark eyes were cast off, absorbed in the picture with the near transparent peach colored silicone cup being displayed and the host's description of the improvements it'd bequeath and its guarantee of satisfaction to the customer. "Hmm, what do you think? Should I do it?"

His arousal grew stronger and a near panic swelled in his chest as his stomach swelled with desire. He closed his eyes and avoided her with them. _You're treading dangerous grounds, Tommy._ some part of his consciousness warned. _Like I don't know that already! "_Kim, whatever you're doing- Stop it, please," the leader of the power rangers all but begged in struggling composure.

His reaction proved he was indeed still attracted to her but it didn't say anything about love. She mused her cards and chose to bet them all. "You aren't in love with me Tommy. I'm pretty but I'm a shell. I may be attracted to the same sex but you don't know or nor will you ever."

"I like your choice of words," he said, beginning to realize her game.

She walked closer to him in a will of defiance. "So take it back."

"Take what back," he asked quietly as he stared down at her ever so close seductive figure.

"What you said," she breathed, nearly becoming victim to her own con.

He gently took hold of her bare arms, pushing her away until she was at arm's length of him. Looking her straight in the eye, he called for his own vie of defiance. "No."

Anger was now visible in her stare. "You ass. Take back what you said!" Her stone wall was crumbling as a croak came known from her voice. Tears threatened to break free of that dam consummated so many years ago.

He held his ground, no longer afraid to disclose his thoughts to her. "No. Kim, I meant it then and I mean it now. I screwed up, I know that but you don't have to act so cold towards me."

Her glare was so cold it could have brought on another ice age. "Well, I hate you."

It was said with enough conviction that its effect should have been dead on. She broke his heart all over again, or so she thought.

"I don't believe you." He kept up his defenses. They were face to face for the first time in almost a decade, finally discussing what kept them apart. "I can't believe what you said Kim because I refuse to believe you could have fallen out of love with me so soon and so fast."

"Which makes you all the more stupid."

He met her hard gaze with his soft one. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry for the pain I may have caused you. For never being there for you when you most needed me and for even telling you this. I agree with you on one point. I have been stupid. Maybe even a little naïve but never wrong."

"Really?" Her head was once more askew in that querying position reeling of sublime contempt.

He gave her a small smile. "In the business I'm in I can't afford to be wrong."

"Well, I guess you're a penniless man because you're wrong. I left you Tommy. I crushed your every chance of ever thinking of me in any romantic way. I stopped loving you."

He chuckled. "If you stopped loving me so much then why are we even having this conversation. If you truly stopped loving me you wouldn't be so affected by this Kim. You would be proving it. Your indifference towards me is practically nonexistent. The fact that I can incite in you so much passion- whether it be love or hate, gives me hope Kim. Something I denied for the better half of ten years."

She looked away from his fiery gaze and sighed. "We weren't supposed to turn out like this."

A sigh exited his lips as well. _At least we're getting somewhere._ He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and returned to face him.

"So you think you love me? A lover of mine shouldn't think of me so ideally. I'm not perfect. In fact let me enlighten you. Tommy, I lied to you. The whole letter was a lie."

Silence drifted in between them as he took in her statement. "So Lara was telling the truth."

She nodded. "Somewhat. Tommy, the truth is I realized we were doomed ever since that Christmas back in Angel Grove. You see, I noticed something that you failed to accept as long as I was there: Kat. You were in love with her and I couldn't have you being miserable all because of poor ol' me. After all you were so supportive of me going to Florida." Her voice drenched with sarcasm and her eyes blinked back angry heat.

"Kim, going to Florida was your dream. You told-"

"Tommy, I'm a liar. A pathetic liar. But for once in my life I'm being honest. For your sake. You don't love me Tommy. You never have-" She held up her hand, not wanting to be interrupted. "You couldn't even pick up the damn phone to see if I was telling the truth or not. But now that Lara's gone and you don't have anyone to have random sexcapades with, you're lonely and your ex-girlfriend looks vulnerable enough. Am I right?"

He was becoming disgusted with every word she said.

"Yeah, Tommy Oliver has this sudden epiphany that he's still in love with his ex right after he finds out his girlfriend is a psychopath. Oh, everyone spread the news! Tommy Oliver is a good man -when it comes to getting an easy lay. Oh, poor Kimberly was just so fragile and confused and -gay." She stopped to think over it before continuing, looking up for a moment in her fervor. "Yeah! Gay. But Tommy Oliver came right in and saved her. Never mind the fact that he's a sleazebag who claims he can't tell the difference between natural lips and collagen-injected ones."

Love and tenderness to confusion and bitterness…

"Well, Tommy are you mad? Finding out I won't sleep with you, how do you feel? Are you infuriated or captivated? What? Are you going to rape me? Do you want to rape me, Tommy?"

He was now officially glaring at her. His excuses for her behavior had gone out the window. He clenched his fists. "Fine, get the damn implants!"

She stood dazed for a minute before turning to the sound of knocking. She flashed him a smile. "That's room service."

He restrained himself from doing anything stupid so played it off as coolly as he could. Lying on the bed he closed his eyes and meditated.

She opened the door only to get pushed back by Aisha forcing her way in. "Here's your bed sheets. I intercepted the maid on the way here." She waltzed right on in, walking over and slapping Tommy on the stomach with her free hand and dumping them on the bed.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his stomach, trying to fight down his anger.

"Oh, stop whining you big baby. Don't tell me you've gotten all soft in the middle."

Kim giggled in the background which made him even more angry. _She just accused me of wanting to rape her! What the fuck!_

Aisha smiled and looked from one to the other. "Okay… So you two are fine with staying in the same room with each other?"

Tommy's glare intensified before dissipating. "Oh, do you hear that Kim? Aisha's come to move you-"

Aisha cut her eyes at him. "I didn't say that Oliver. Besides where would we move her, it's baseball season." Watching his reaction she laughed.

"That's wrong 'Sha." Looking back at the medium sized bed in the middle of the room and Kim, he cringed. _Go! Shoo! I don't want you here!_ He concentrated with all of his willpower to make her leave and failing.

As silence began to fill the room Aisha took it as an opportunity. "Okay, tomorrow the guys are planning to go to the beach. I figured I'd give you guys the heads up since yesterday our tour of the battle spots kind of got cancelled."

Kim rolled her eyes. _Like I need another hour alone with Wonder Boy. _

Tommysimply bobbed his head. "Whatever."

Aisha observed them feeling melancholy towards them. _They used to be so happy together. Now they're so bitter. I have to fix this. _

Before she could open her mouth to say something a knock was heard at the door. Tommy and Kim both rushed to answer it. They held an intense gaze for a second before Kim succeeded in opening the door. It was room service.

"Hi, room-," said an auburn haired male bellhop with brown eyes who appeared no older than seventeen holding their new set of towels and toiletries.

Tommy smiled, reaching to take the items the boy had before realizing the teen's attention was elsewhere. "Excuse me?" The boy didn't respond to him, staring at Kimberly still clad in her sultry undergarments. Kim flashed the younger boy a flirty smile causing Tommy to clench his fists. The bellhop started saying something to Kim but he couldn't hear in his blind rage.

Kim replies sweetly, "That's so kind. They bleached them twice- just for me!" Her hand raised in slow motion before delicately fanning her near naked breasts. He swore this was hell, glancing back at Aisha who appeared a mix between guilty, amused, and annoyed. Without thinking, Tommy abruptly snatched the towels from the bellhop, shaking him out of his stupor. He sent him a death glare and it seemed the boy finally realized there was another guy standing there and took off. He glared at Kim angrily. "What the hell was that? -Put some clothes on."

Kim laughed, walking over to Aisha who stood reeling in shock in the middle of the room. "'Sha, see this whole set up isn't going to work. Tommy wants to sleep with me and I won't consent." Kim flashed him an evil stare which he outmatched in intensity and vigor.

Aisha's mouth opened as if not believing what Kim had said. Turning to Tommy she mouthed an apology. He didn't respond but his eyes said enough. _Uh oh. This is not the kind of fireworks I wanted to see between the two of them._

She tried to hold out as long as she could, her conscience beginning to give way. She never hoped for them to become enemies nor did she mean the things she said, except of course the part where she admitted to lying. She didn't want to be here and she couldn't understand why or how she forgot the first annual Power Ranger Reunion was that week in Angel Grove. Kimberly Hart was almost successful in erasing herself from the lives of her friends and loved ones. Looking at him she saw his infuriation with her and she couldn't blame him. She said those things in spite of him. They were hateful and semi-unintentional but said nonetheless. Half of her wanted to accept his apology and feelings of her and let the pain go finally while another half longed to keep the game up, scared, stubborn, and afraid of what any part of him could offer to fill the void she deepened in the long years apart from him.

Acting came easy to her and she realized that even if he did see through to her intentions he would still be hurt. She didn't count on his forgiveness anymore even though at one time it was what she constantly wished for, along with their reconciliation. However, she was older now and she had moved on (or so she believed). It was what she told herself to keep from feeling sad at the account of his other lovers. But that didn't mean she was ready to stop caring for him, even if she did openly deny that she loved him. Aisha and Trini were the only ones who knew how she still felt yet either of them in flesh or spirit could force her to face him truthfully, and that was mostly her fault.

Tommy waited on her to answer beginning to lose his patience. "Kim? Are you going to go in the bathroom or what?"

She came back down to earth before walking to her things.

"Well?" He was irritated and losing ground for his anger. "Is she or is she not going to take a shower?" His humor was coming back around and he was all for letting her earlier comments slide. He could never stay mad at her for long anyway.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're coming in with me. I'm not Lara, Tommy, so get it out of your fucking head." Her expression was cold yet inside she was guilty as ever, fully regretting what she had said and wishing she could take it back.

"Kim!" Aisha yelled, trying for some sort of mediation. "Tommy, she didn't mean it-"

"Later 'Sha," he muttered, brushing past her. With his anger fully reenergized he headed out the door and into the hallway, his sole purpose to find an elevator.


	6. Attempting to Save Private Kimberly

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long delays and everything. I know the last two chapters have been kind of lacking in the whole humor department but I've been thinking back to the original ideas I've had for this story and I think I'm getting somewhere -past the whole writer's block and you just might like what I have in mind. So l8r and please review. I love it when you guys do that. It lets me know I'm doing something right. So enjoy and don't forget that advice is still good. After all I'm not so new anymore and not quite a pro at this...yet. ;)  
**

* * *

She looked the way he had left and her body began to tremble. Her sealed up emotions and tears began overwhelming her senses causing her body to go limp as she allowed herself to fall against the bed and onto the floor. "I'm sorry," she atoned to no one in a voice that had softened down to a whisper.

Aisha sighed and kneeled beside her best friend. "I know you are, but he doesn't… Kim you can't continue to do this to yourself. You deserve to be happy. Don't you think so?"

Kim kept her eyes pinned to the floor, trying to keep from looking Aisha in the eye so that floodgate wouldn't open. "No, I don't."

Another sigh came from Aisha, this time more empathetic. "Well, it's not what you think anymore. Kim, all of those things- What you said to him- That was really cold."

Giving in, she looked up into Aisha's concerned eyes and cried.

Aisha remained quiet, giving Kim the space she needed.

"I-I didn't mean to- God, 'Sha I was so brutal and- and selfish. I got to the point where I didn't make sense anymore. All because I wanted to protect my feelings."

Aisha only nodded, giving her friend that ear she needed.

"But how could he expect me to understand or even listen for that matter after the whole Lara incident? It was too soon."

Aisha inwardly rolled her eyes. _Here we go again. Why does she do that? It's like everything she says is one big oxymoron. Okay, I guess I could… But I really shouldn't._

"I love him 'Sha, I really do. -But you know he's not the only guy in the world. There's plenty of other people out there who can stand-in for him. He's practically interchangeable-"

"Kim, Kimmie, Kimberly…" She tried to be as delicate as she could. She didn't want her friend to think she turned against her but there was only so much she could take. She mused silently, drawing from the intellect and mystique of her fallen fellow comrade and all of the other superfluous qualities that came with being a yellow. Taking Kim's hand she gently rubbed it before placing it back in her lap. "You know, I've come to realize that you have this whole mind-set that everyone you seem to meet _is_ interchangeable. I don't think it is healthy for you as a human being to think that. Why? Because it's ridicu- Because I think the reason you're so naïve about things regarding commitment is because you're afraid. I mean, we've learned something here. You only found Lara was interested in you when she kissed you, and you've recently just found out Tommy still loved you after you sent the letter…" Aisha all but screamed 'hint, hint' trying to take the initiative and get Kim thinking in a more levelheaded manner.

Kim nodded, taking everything in. "Why?" Kim asked herself aloud, turning to Aisha and confirming her friend's suggestion in mind. "Am I just really screwed up, 'Sha? I mean… I don't know." Kim quickly gave out, casting the idea aside.

"Kim, what about your parents? Do you think they somehow help to influence your decisions?"

Kim wiped away a stray tear and considered it. "You mean, like the divorce."

Aisha raised her eyes, backing away from the lead, taking her hands and folding them in her lap. "I guess. I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well, I wouldn't see how that would fit into my failing to realize things until after they happen."

Aisha wanted to groan. "Kim, what are the causes of these things happening? Why is it that you can't see the obvious when it's standing right in front of you?"

"My shortsightedness," Kim said a little too comfortably for Aisha.

Aisha nodded. "Okay, so you're shortsighted. You're blind. Oblivious to the things going on around you."

"Why, though? Okay, I was in Florida and everything was going fine. And then we started having weigh-ins…"

Everything was moving along finally. They were starting to get somewhere. "Let me guess that made you unhappy."

Kim nodded. "I hated it. Jason and Zack were already calling me pretzel and my stress-free food was Ben and Jerry's. But it wasn't like it was the end of the world. Tommy called me everyday then."

'Sha smiled. "That's sweet."

Kim did everything to keep from blushing, failing. "Yeah, that was the highlight of my day. I remember rushing to the gym from school everyday, just so I could have all fifteen of my minutes on the phone. Schmidt was really strict on that we dedicate ourselves to the sport but he always made exceptions with me..." She quieted as she thought back on Florida.

"What?"

"Until- Until the competition got closer. He cut our phone time in half and then reduced the times we could call or get called into days. I distinctly remember having Fridays and Saturdays at four in the afternoon and nine in the morning and with the time difference-"

"Which happened to be around the same time Zedd and Rita would attack. -Hey, is it just me or do you find it weird that they always attacked during the same time every weekday and Saturday?"

"Yeah…" Kim said offhandedly. "Anyway all of this- even though it helped in my writing the letter, proves nothing."

Aisha nodded slowly once she noticed Kim needed bait caught elsewhere. "Okay, then so why did you write the letter?"

Kim blinked, thinking hard on the subject or showing her love for the theater arts. Aisha couldn't exactly tell. "I don't remember."

Aisha exhaled, her breath drawing out over a lengthy period. "We're not getting anywhere… Kim, you and Tommy used to be so in love."

Kim looked as if she were taking in what she had said, before attempting to bob her head in agreement and stopping short of going through with it. "'Sha, keywords: used to be. People change. They fall out of love all the time, so why can't you guys just accept it and let it go?"

Silently, a growl could be heard coming from Aisha right before she grabbed Kim's still bare arms and shook them. "Kim you don't know how much that stupid letter affected all of us. You may not have known it, but all of us wanted to be just like you and Tommy. We wanted what you had. I wanted what you had for me and Rocky and because of your stupid letter, I almost lost it. I will not let you say that. Kim, I will not let you say what I wanted for me and Rocky is fake. A girl's hopes and dreams are on the line."

Kim remained silent, an innocent puppy-like look coming over her face. "I'm sorry. I guess you kind of set yourself up to fail."

Aisha paused, thinking whether or not she should strangle her friend. Sighing, rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever, what matters now is trying to get you two to stand being around each other."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen. He probably hates me now, and if he doesn't then it's something really close to it -or else he's…"

"He's forgiving? Kim I hate to say it but one of these days no one's going to feel sorry towards your cause and you're going to be all alone." _Yeah, that'll definitely wake her up. Good going, 'sha._ She seriously thought Kim would actually mull over and snap back to reality.

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "And I'll have a billion cats to keep me company."

Aisha couldn't take it any longer and groaned. "Arghh!" Kim I will kill you. I swear it!"

Kim giggled even more. "I'm just kidding." She calmed some, and nodded, bringing her hand to hold her forehead. "I called him a brother 'sha and then I humiliated him even more. I don't think I'm going to receive any kind of retribution for my crimes, except for the ones I inflict upon myself. …You shouldn't try and fix us. You'll only make things worse, I'm sure of it."

"Why, Kim? Why do you think that?

"Because it's true."

"Care to give me a reason, why?"

"And why do you have to assume I'd tell you everything 'Sha?"

Aisha rolled her eyes as she looked at the floor. "Whatever you say, Kim." She stood, avoiding Kim's gaze. Walking over to the door, she opened it and then doubled back and glared at her friend. "I just happened to assume we were best friends. But I guess I was wrong. You've changed." She left the room and headed down the hall.

Kim panicked and ran out into the hall, nearly tripping in the process. "We are! Aisha!"

Aisha ignored her and continued walking.

Kim laughed, nervously and then resolved to letting it be. She wasn't going to be the one to crack this time. "Fine, then! Be that way!" Kim screamed down the brightly lit hall. Storming off she began to make her way back to the room. Hating to leave things the way they were she went to draw for a sort of resolution, turning back around as if she couldn't make up her mind. "Come on! Okay, okay so maybe I've been a bitch. I admit that but I am not hooking back up with Tommy for the sake of you guys. He slept with Lara!"

Nearing the elevator, she swung around, infuriated at Kim. "So what! Who gives a damn? No one. You are the only one who can't seem to let this go. Lara is way past gone, Kim. No one's forcing you to do or say anything. God, if I wasn't your friend I'd say you were using Lara as an excuse."

"I am not using Lara as an excuse! If I weren't your friend I'd say you were acting just like her!"

Aisha frowned. "_Really?_" Her jaw hung in shock for a while before she closed it with a mischievous smirk and turned and started off again.

Kim groaned. "-'Sha, I take it back! Aisha, stop! I'm sorry. Aisha…"

A smile appeared on her face at the sound of the crack in her friend's voice. It was cruel, in fact she wasn't going to deny it. Kim was shit and only she could redeem her. She turned around, frowning and looking very hurt. _It's my turn to draw the cards._ "Kim that hurt. I'm not Lara and would I never act like her. One, I am happily- Very happily in a relationship with your good friend and the finest man alive Rocky Desantos. Two, I'm straight and let's admit it you are not _that_ good-looking." She smiled, flipping her hair for flair. "Three, - The most important reason- I thought I was your best friend. I would never plot or scheme against you.-" She all but lied on the last part, hence the irony.

"Aisha, but you are my best friend." Kim had gotten up off of the carpet in which she fell to, trying to prove her point.

"Kim, you're paranoid. You need help." Deep down, Aisha was loving every bit of it. _Where's my camera, when I need it? Damn, this always happens._

Kim looked down, avoiding Aisha's gaze. "You think I don't know that," she snapped quietly, more to herself than to Aisha. She looked slightly insane.

Aisha smiled, again. "I know you know. Now you know that I know, and that's why if you don't quit it more than me are going to know that I know that you know that I know that you know."

She was absolutely lost. _'Sha, what are you getting at?_

"And, right now we don't want that, do we?"

Kim straightened up and shook her head, dabbing at her eyes before her mascara ran. She felt cold and half-naked and was in desperate need of a shower- Come to think of it… "I'm locked out!" Kim ran back down the hall to her and Tommy's room and rattled the handle, hoping for some slight chance that the door or lock might not have caught. Her head hit the door with a thud, filling with agony.

Aisha walked slowly down, following her to the room, a grin on her face. "So you weren't just sucking up to me because of that. Well, I guess you're screwed." She headed off again towards the elevator. A hiccup echoed through the halls followed by a high pitched whimpery moan and then suddenly, someone nearly tackled her.

She looked at the petite brunette who was completely distraught. "Kim?"

"Aisha, you can not leave me standing out here!" She yelled in a hushed tone, shaking her clenched hand passionately.

Aisha crossed her arms and laughed. "Why can't I?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Kim's eye began to twitch as she wrapped her arms around her semi-naked body.

She laughed some more, backing up against the wall so she could rest her back and simply stare at Kim in pity. "Hasn't really stopped me before. Nor you…really. So why must I feel obliged to help you out? You just said that my relationship with Rocky is doomed to fail." She threw her shoulders for emphasis in a mobster-type way, "Why should I help you out?"

Kim stared at the sea green and orange wallpaper and began to gag. _Who uses sea green and orange wallpaper? What's that greasy brown stuff? Oh, god what can be on the floor? Don't even- Ugh, I'm not even wearing any shoes- and my knees, my legs, they've touched the floor. Damn it! Lara was on this same floor._

"Kim?" The darker girl, pushed herself off the wall looking at the other in sincere slightly-disgusted concern.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she breathed before she doubled over.

"Kim! Not here!" Aisha ran over, and placed her hand on her back to give her some comfort.

"Did you wash your hands?" Kim demanded woozily.

Aisha glared at her for a second. "You wanna think about that right now? Or do you want to get to a shower?"

"Shower! Shower…" Her eyes became distant as she imagined herself becoming clean.

"Okay, take back what you said." Aisha was firm.

"I did," Kim whined. "You're not like Lara. See, I took it back."

"No, not that. What you said about me and Rocky."

"What?"

"You said we set ourselves up to fail," Aisha was dead serious as she looked at her friend.

"What! I was joking!" Kim yelled, frantic. Her face and hands had already began to get clammy from the sweat coming to.

"Really? It didn't seem like it. I don't believe you."

"What?! I don't believe this! Here I am nearly having a breakdown and all you can think about is what I said about you and Rocky! No- I'm not taking it back." Kim blinked back her dizziness and her blurry vision, swaggering as she tried to distance herself.

"See! I knew it! You are so fucking stubborn! It's not like it matters anyway because you're going to end back up with Tommy whether you like it or not!"

Kim gasped. "You are too plot and scheming! What happened to best friends don't scheme! You- You liar!" She pointed her finger at Aisha, accusingly, in her passionate reverie-like claim.

"I'm a liar? At least I'm not pathological! Everyone knows you and Tommy will end back up together. It's not like it's a secret or anything. And it's not like I'm the only one. Besides you said you were still in love with him!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"So what?" She switched up the game, paling even more at her luck. She wasn't going to last, but she wasn't going to let Aisha know that. Aisha was not going to win.

"So take back what you said before you jinx us you crab-hauling whore!"

Kim stood there damp-haired and jaw to the floor. Holding her bare stomach, she gagged. "_Crabs? _I'll give you crabs! I'm going to vomit all over that Versace sister and it ain't going to be nice."

Aisha took off her shoe. "Bring it!"

They stood in the hall for a minute just standing and glaring at each other. Somewhere a mad dust bunny could be heard tumbling about.

An elevator on that floor opened, and a loud gasp was heard.

Kim growled, "What the hell are you looking at?"

The guy on the elevator quickly began jabbing at the close button in fear that she'd come and pound him. As the elevator closed, Aisha could be heard snickering in the background.

Kim glared at her. "What's. So. Funny?"

"You are, duh. -Kim, come on, think about it. In the last ten years, you've become a poster child for OCD awareness, been stalked by your ex-Pan Global roommate who happens to have had plastic surgery to look just like you. You end up coming to a PR reunion after you dreaded it and marked your calendar to not come, only to come and get booked in the same room as your ex. You find out your ex is dating your stalker -who by the way is still infatuated with you, and then later on find your ex still has some feelings left for you only to end up doing that thing you do and shoot him down, and all but implicate me as a lesbian secretly wanting to be with you while I call you a crab-hauling psycho freak slut.

"You didn't call me a psycho freak slut."

"Kim, that's completely beside the point. -And all of this happens after being this great sports star and being a" She leaned in close so no one possibly listening could hear, and to annoy Kim even more. "Power ranger. Not to mention going out with the second best looking guy on the team."

Kim forgot about her dilemma and began to laugh. She hadn't had a good laugh in a long time.

Aisha stared as she went from breathless, seemingly innocent laughter to shrieking, cackles.

"Oh, 'Sha you're right. That is funny because Tommy wasn't second best looking, Rocky was."

"Oh, no you didn't."

Kim smiled. "Oh, yes I did."

Lifting the shoe, she threw it at Kim, who ducked and cast a smirk her way.

"Face it, Aisha. Tommy looks better than Rocky. It'll be true when he's all gray and wrinkly, and it's true now."

Aisha looked at Kim in pure confusion. "O-kay… Weren't you the one who said-"

"Don't try and blame this on me. This is what you get for trying to do that whole reverse psychology thing on me, and don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about, 'cause Trini used to do the same thing. You evil yellows."

"You conniving little pink!" Aisha outstretched her hands in a strangling choke hold. "If only I could do it without regretting every minute of it." She paused, looking up, finger to her mouth. "Well, not every minute of it." She lowered her eyes to glare back at Kim.

Kim had started up again. "This is hilarious. The closest we come to really insulting each other is by calling each other the names of our colors. I think I understand why I'm so fucking screwed up 'Sha, I've spent the last ten years of my life being an Ex- blah and thinking that every one who comes in my life has to have been bewitched by some psycho alien sorceress or emperor who happens to attack you the same time of the same days EVERY FRIGGIN' WEEK! I mean come on, who does that!"

"Yeah!" _Ex-blah? Way to sound like an idiot while maintaining frog charm, Kim._ "…So is this the reason why you won't hook back up with Tommy." She looked the other way, to not really imply all the while implying, "Even if you won't do it for your best friends."

Kim sighed and then offered a little smile. "Tommy and me are complicated. You know having random, wild passionate sex with your ex after he just dumped your ex-stalker isn't _nice_. It's completely uncivilized."

"If I have to roll my eyes one more time-"

Kim shrugged, feeling free in her near naked self. "Then don't." She walked over to Aisha and engulfed her in a ultra-friendly embrace by standing three inches from her on her tiptoes while her shoulders shrugged up, allowing her arms to wrap around Aisha and let her hands touch her friend's back. "Now please hide me away in your room before I bring myself to any more untimely shame. Not to mention I'm in desperate need of a bath."

"Girl, who are you telling? You smell and look like-"

"Hey! Try and make me feel better, why don't you?"

Aisha giggled. "I was just joshing, Kimberly. Not like I would _really _say anything that would inflict any more harm upon that fragile self-conscience of yours."

"Ha," Kim laughed dryly. "I think you would." Kim released her hands and moved them to Aisha's cheeks and began making talking motions with them. "Uh-huh, I live to torture my best girl friend and love seeing her suffer. That is why I will kindly let her borrow some of my clothes for the rest of the reunion."

"You're staying?" Aisha asked looking down at Kim.

Kim shrugged. "I guess. I mean if I go back home now, I'm still without a job. And what better fun could I have than to see to it myself, personally, mind you, that Thomas Oliver suffers horribly for coming onto me?"

Aisha nodded warily, not sure whether she liked Kim's overall motive for staying. "That's if he stays Kim. He was pretty angry." She went to back up, intending on hitting Kim on her bare now-cold skin. Instead she tripped Kim and fell hard to the ground along with her.

"Ow," Kim mouthed, pushing herself off of Aisha and struggling to regain her composure. "Here, what were you trying to do? Impale me?"

Aisha groaned, eyes watery from Kim's pointy elbows jabbing her in the chest. She took Kim's outstretched hand, partially getting up before Kim fell again, only to have the wind knocked out of her by Aisha this time.

Kim blew the hair from off her face and managed to pull her body from off the floor as Aisha rolled over.

"Don't help me up. I'm good," Aisha said, standing.

"Not like I would- Don't look at me that way. I wouldn't!"

"There it is that squeaky, mouse whine. Are you whining because you'd actually do something that didn't involve you getting something out of it?"

Kim glared. "Fine then." She pushed Aisha back down, which was easier than it would have been with the missing shoe and all.

"Wha- Oomphf! -Kim get your ass back here! You are so not getting that shower," she muttered, jumping back up.

Kim ran down the hallway towards the other elevator on the floor. "It's not dirty! It's not dirty! It's not dirty! Can't hear you 'Sha cause it's not dirty!"

She pushed the up button, never mind that she was running around in next to nothing, clad in her undies. "Come on, come on… Damn it, you stupid button, work!"

"Kim, you need help," Aisha repeated for the second time that day.

"Tell me about it. I've been standing here for like ten minutes and this stupid elevator won't open. Wanna help me get it open?"

"Kim," Aisha mouthed, bouncing on the soles of **both** her heels since by that time she'd collected her other shoe, learning her lesson. "What the hell are you on? How many times have you been told that weed is bad?"

"Weed, what? Aisha that is improper," Kim had come to life in a scary kind of way, appearing in some form to intimidate Aisha.

"How dare you bring up the use of such narcotic usage… Why won't this door open up?"

_Okay, that's like the seventh time she's done that. What is with her? _"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. The roof, maybe. I get so antsy indoors and I really don't want to offer some perv a peep show." She got teary. "Cause all my friend cares about is getting back at me for some lame comment I said and can't even see how in need of a shower I am."

"Whatever. I would happily give you a shower if you would shut up about it and take back what you said, but you're just too stubborn to comply."

"Okay, okay I take it back. You and Rocky aren't doomed," she murmured sulkily.

Aisha smiled. "What? I can't hear you."

"You and Rocky aren't doomed. You guys didn't set yourselves up to fail."

She whipped out her room card. "There and what else?"

Kim held her hands behind her back, looking as innocent as she could. "Hmm?"

Almost quicker than a flash of lightning, Kim tried to snatch the key. "As if I'm going to say that."

_Not fast enough._ The other girl clicked her tongue in amusement. "Kim, it's apart of the agreement."

"Rocky looks better than…" she trailed off and the other name could barely be heard.

"Louder, Kim. You must say it louder or you're going to continue looking like some hussy waiting for an easy lay."

"Sometime this year!" Kim yelled and began heading back the other way.

"You can't keep putting this off. It has to be said. Rocky looks better than Tommy and you know it."

"Psh!" Kim responded. "Rocky is _less_ better looking than Tommy!" Her voice having lowered enough to sound like hesitation rather than a rib, Aisha accepted her answer.

A room door opened behind them and an elderly couple came out.

"Thanks Kim, you're a babe." Aisha playfully tugged on her arm.

"I'd rather not be." Kim muttered quietly.

An awkward silence came over them all as they waited for the elevator door to open.

Aisha and Kim smiled at the couple.

The old woman in the couple kept her nose up, ignoring them, hand to her side, holding her purse, while her husband cautiously looked at them and returned the smile.

The elevator door opened. Of course the elderly woman quickly hurried on with her husband following right behind her. She seemed to wait for them for about half a second before Aisha brought it upon herself to offer to take the next one.

* * *

The door shut and a soothing elevator jingle came on the speaker.

The woman turned to face the man, her eyes lowered to a glare. He looked rather calm, waiting for the elevator to stop.

"I saw you, Frank!" She began hitting the man, vehemently with her sky blue purse.

* * *

An amused look came onto Aisha's face while Kim was rather nervous from being checked out by a guy who was old enough to be her grandfather.

"Poor, Frank," Kim sympathized.

A snort came from Aisha.

"Did you just snort? Wow, it sounded like a cross between a pig and someone biting into a pickle."

Aisha didn't let off.

"Really, 'Sha. It was all my fault. The poor old lady didn't stand a chance."

Aisha held onto the wall for support, still amused and unable to get a proper statement through. "Do you-"

Kim put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Aisha. "Want to spare me some more humiliation? Let's go before anyone sees us and starts getting any ideas."

She recovered, blotting at her eyes with the end of her shirt. "I'm with you on that one."


End file.
